Until I Bite
by madaboutcarla
Summary: She cupped the fresh puncture wounds with her tongue, channeling his warm blood down her throat, her tongue beating softly against his skin as she drank from him...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a random/ crazy idea I had.. we shall see where it goes.**

**Set roughly in current Coronation Street time, except Carla is just arriving on the street. She is a new character.**

Her name was Carla. Carla Connor. She was 37 years old, and that was pretty much all anyone knew about her. She was a widow, her husband had died several years ago, body never found, reason for his death unknown. She knew.

She moved from place to place; devouring. She had just purchased a small factory in Coronation Street. She was a master of deception.

The engine purred to a stop as she pulled up in her Bugatti Veyron. She looked around, the rain beating against the windscreen. She smiled, licking her pearly fangs. She was hungry.

She stepped out of the car, dressed in skin tight leather trousers, killer heeled boots, and a tight beige cashmere jumper. She locked her car, her Gucci handbag swinging on her arm. Her heels made a sharp clicking noise as she walked through the rain into the pub.

Everyone turned, she was eye-catching. Ebony tresses sweeping down her back, blood red lips, hiding knife sharp fangs, ready to strike. Her emerald eyes sparkles menacingly. She craved the attention.

'Glass of red' she said strutting up to the bar. 'Coming right up love, haven't seen you in here before' Stella asked her.

'New to the area, aren't I' Carla said not really interested in striking up conversation. She looked round, aware of the eyes on her. '£3.90 then love' Stella said handing her the glass of wine. 'Keep the change' Carla said handing her over a crisp £5 note. 'Oh, thanks' Stella said as Carla turned to sit at an empty table, silently surveying.

'Peter, stop staring!' Leanne said tapping her husband in annoyance. 'Sorry love' Peter said, his eyes transfixed on this mysterious, beautiful woman. 'So, I was saying, Simon has a Parent's Evening tomorrow, your coming aren't you' Leanne asked. 'Yeah course' Peter said, trying to avert his eyes from the woman sat across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

'Fucking hell, look at that' Tyrone said gawping at the ridiculously expensive car parked outside the Rovers. 'God, that's a beauty' Tommy said admiring the car. 'You know that Car costs more than this whole bloody street' Tyrone said. 'I wonder who on earth owns it' Tommy said as the pair descended into the pub.

'2 pints ta Tina' Tommy said to Tyrone. 'Coming up, Kirsty not stalking you' Tina said. 'Leave it eh Tina' Tyrone said frowning. 'Aye, Ty, look at that bird' Tommy said glancing over at Carla who was sipping her wine and reading something. 'Get in there mate, she's well fit' Tyrone said. 'Reckon I might' Tommy said walking over to Carla.

'Mind if I join ya love' he said sitting down. 'I do actually' Carla said looking up from her paper. Tommy pretended to look offended, thinking how gorgeous she was. 'Oh, don't be like that, let me buy you a top up' Tommy said noticing her glass was nearly empty. 'I can buy my own ta' Carla said. 'So, you new round here?' Tommy asked. 'You don't half get the message do you?' Carla said frowning her, her tongue testing the sharpness of her teeth, unknown to Tommy. 'Sorry love' Tommy said shrugging and getting up before heading over to Ty. 'Fail' Tyrone laughed. 'Shut it mate, she's a right bitch' Tommy said. 'But a bloody gorgeous one' Tyrone said. 'Yeah, makes it worse though' Tommy said turning his back on Carla.

Carla, getting tired of these busy bodies, and feeling peckish, stood up, and walked out of the pub. Peter and Leanne were leaving at the same time. Carla walked confidently passed them, unlocking her car. 'You don't see a car like that very often' Peter said looking at the black and silver Bugatti Veyron in front of him. 'Oh Peter your such a kid sometimes' Leanne sighed.

'And you don't see a woman like that very often either' Peter thought looking at Carla who was getting into her car. She looked up, meeting his eyes for moment.

Peter could feel the sexual tension in the air. For a moment, Leanne didn't exist and he was looking into the eyes of someone he didn't know, but was doing magical things to him. She didn't smile, but her green eyes sparkled, wrapping him around her little finger. She started the engine up, roaring of out of view.

'Stop ogling at cars and lets go and collect Si' Leanne said pulling on Peter's arm.

It wasn't the car he was ogling at ;


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around her new apartment. It was okay. Not as nice as her old one, but she'd see to that. She had copious amounts amounts of money to play with, she'd never need to work again, but she choose to anyway. She hadn't fed in days, she felt herself yearning for the sticky, iron rich liquid that she lived on.

She sighed, putting her keys down. She'd have to wait until the morning.

'I wonder who our new boss is then, I'll miss Mr Gordon' Izzy said as the factory workers sat outside the factory.

'We'll soon know' Sean said as a brand spanking new Bugatti Veyron pulled up beside the factory. Out of it got a glamourous, strikingly beautiful women. But there was something, eerie about her. She was wearing a sweeping black coat, and a tight grey office dress beneath that, and killer black and red louboutins.

'Morning, you must be my employees' Carla said flashing them a smirk.

'And you must be our new boss' a slightly unimpressed Izzy said.

'I think I am, yes' Carla said looking over them and walking up the factory stairs to unlock the door.

'Looks like she's sticking around' Tommy commented whilst talking to him outside the garage. 'Just your luck eh' Tyrone said.

The factory workers got to work, wondering who an earth their new boss was. Why would someone so glamourous want a job like this? Power they supposed.

'Right, everyone, I'd imagine your all rather confused, judging by the looks on this faces of yours' Carla said looking down on them.

'Just a tad' Izzy commented.

'Well, I'm your new boss, Carla. =Just carry on doing what you've been doing for however long. Nothing's changed' Carla said.

'But know this. I expect no back chat. No sciving. No slacking' she said giving them a look that said it all.

They found themselves all shaking in their seats as she left.

'She's scary' Julie said.

'Oh I reckon it's a front' Sean said having taking a liking to their fiery new boss.

''Right then, you can ask for the cake run money then' Izzy grinned.

'Oh' he said nervously.

'I'll come with you Sean' Hayley said.

'Come on Hayles' Sean said as they linked armed and ventured into Carla's den.

Carla ran her tongue along her sharp fangs. She was so hungry. She looked up, from her green eyes rimmed with a glowing red ring. Sean and Hayley felt a shiver run down their spines.

'Miss Connor… we usually get to have money for a cake run.. you know for our break' Sean said.

Carla nodded.

'And?' she said.

'.. well, we wandered if you would be able to give us some money' Sean said.

'Of course, you don't have to!' Hayley quickly added.

Carla smiled, almost revealing her razor sharp fangs.

'You don't expect me to give you money ontop of what I pay you' Carla said, her eyes menacing.

'No.. of course not, come on Sean' Hayley said.

Carla reached over for her Prada wallet, extending her arm out and handing Sean a £20 note. He nervously took it from her glossy blood red nails.

'Erm, thank you.. can I get you anything?' Sean said.

'No, I'm okay, of you run' Carla said.

It wasn't food she needed. It was blood


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Carla had arrived. She settled in, she barely spoke to people though. Only when she needed to. Business was doing well and she was well fed.

'That poor lad eh, his family must be devastated' Lloyd said to Steve. 'I bet, do they know what happened to him yet?' Steve asked. 'No, I heard there have been a few suspicious deaths like this, but they can't find anyone linked to it' Steve said. 'Creepy huh' Lloyd said. 'What do you think eh?' Steve asked Peter who stood at the bar next to them. 'I think it sounds pretty scary, weren't there something about bite wounds?' Peter said. 'Yeah, that was it.. I heard that.. ' Lloyd said. Suddenly Peter felt a shiver down his spine, like a cold gust of wind had hit him. He turned, to see a tall, dark figure stood beside him. He recognised the woman, as Carla, the 'new lady about town' who owned underworld. She didn't look at him, but he watched her. Her skin was ivory white, yet it wasn't ghostly, or pale, but glowing and full of life. Her lips, plump and a vivid, yet soft shade of crimson red. Her eyes, sparkling green, almost unreal. Her hair, dark and thick, flowing down her back.

He realised he was staring and shifted. 'Hey, Carla isn't it' he said. She turned 'Yes, who's asking?' she said. 'Peter, Peter Barlow, I own the bookies across the road' he said. 'Your married to that, Leanne aren't you' she said. He nodded 'That's right' he replied. 'Well then' she said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, taking her drink, handing over the money and walking over to a table. Peter coughed a little, and followed her. 'Do you have a habit of following people?' she asked. 'Only you' he teased. She didn't seem amused. 'So.. how are you settling in?' Peter asked. He found himself captivated by this women. He knew Leanne wouldn't be too pleased about him talking to strange women, especially women as beautiful as Carla but he couldn't help himself. 'Fine, at least I was until I started getting stalkers' she said, catching Peter's gaze. He smiled awkwardly. Peter looked around 'What stalkers?' he said, trying to amuse her. She licked her lips, and leaned back, watching him. He blinked, and looked away. She knew exactly what she was doing. 'Tell you what, why don't you get back to your Leanne.. but feel free to show me about. Don't know the area too well' Carla said, smirking, knowing she had him right under the hold of her perfectly manicured talons.

'Will do' Peter said. He felt strangely proud, being one of the few people that had managed to actually interact with her. She was beyond gorgeous, but it was fairly unnerving.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm really trying to get back into this fic, but I'm finding it so hard! If anyone wants to write a Vampire Fic I urge you too!_

It had been several days since he had seen her. Leanne was conveniently out taking Simon to the movies and the bookies wasn't busy so Peter had gone outside to have a fag. He saw the raven haired beauty locking up, bit early he thought. He stubbed his cigarette out on the wall, put his hands in his jean pockets and headed over to her as she was getting into her flash car.

'Carla' he called. She looked up, her eyes sparkling, yet her expression blank.

'Peter' she said, looking him up and down. 'Where you off to then?' he asked, catching his breathe. 'Do I have to tell you my whereabouts?' she asked him. He smiled coyly, shrugging. 'You don't have to' he answered. 'Good' she said, shutting the door of her car. Peter sighed, she was very closed off from the world. He scooted over to the other side of the car, opening the door and quickly getting into the passenger seat, eyeing up the ridiculously expensive motor. 'Excuse me' she said, the worlds rolling off her tongue. 'Thought I'd keep you company' Peter said, meeting her eyes. They were insanely beautiful, but there some was something mystical and worrying about them. Menacing.

'Suit yourself' she said, backing down slightly and starting up the engine. 'So.. where do you live?' Peter asked, breaking the eerier silence. 'Victoria Court' she said. Peter raised an eyebrow, it was well known for being a luxurious and expensive area. 'Have you got a problem with that?' Carla asked. 'No, none at all' Peter said, shifting in his seat. The rest of the journey consisted in Peter watching Carla from the corner of her eye, observing the way she would lick her lips every now and then, tapping her blood red, long manicured nails on the steering wheel.

Carla didn't utter a word as she pulled the car upside her apartment. She peeped into her rear view mirror, taking in Peter's features. He seemed nicer than most of her 'acquaintances'. He had a kindred spirit and she pitied the fact he'd misjudged her so badly. She didn't usually care about her victims, she usually didn't spend that much time getting to know them, but Peter was resistance, she didn't know why, he had a wife and child, and yet he was putting himself out for her. More fool him, he didn't know the danger he was about to get himself into.

'So are you going to invite me up?' Peter asked hopefully. He didn't intend to do anything, he was just curious about this women, and he wanted to get to know her a little bit more.

'Course' Carla smiled, unusually friendly. She was desperately thirsty, she'd been craving blood for days and now Peter was practically handing it to her on a plate. She locked her car and strutted forwards towards her apartment. Peter followed her, apprehensively.


	6. Chapter 6

_I dont know why I'm finding this so difficult to write! Thanks for all the reviews :)_

Peter followed Carla up the staircase to her apartment, his eyes mesmerised by the determined manner in which she paced herself. She unlocked the door, opening it, gesturing for him to enter her flat.

It was smaller than he expected, but lavishly decorated, gothic and and moody combinations of black and red, and exposed brick.

'Nice place you got here' he said, Carla looked unconvinced and dropped her bag on her couch, raking her hands through her hair and pausing.

'Can I get you a drink?' she asked calmly. Peter shrugged 'Yeah, sure, cheers' he said moving to walk towards her in the kitchen.

'Wine?' Carla offered. 'Oh, no, I don't drink me, I'll take what ever you've got' Peter said. 'I'm sure I can find something for ya' Carla said looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Peter swallowed hard. She filled his glass up with some fizzy water, and he held his arm out to take it, but her movements were so fast he didn't have time to move out of her way. Suddenly she was pinning him against the bar, her eyes were dark and he could have sworn he could see fire roaring behind them. She was smiling - smirking, her lips pert and slicken with saliva. Her breathes were deep and it was almost as though she was breathing him in, her eyes refusing to move away from his. Her grip was strong, stronger than he'd expected for such a slight women. Her lips parted, and he shifted in her grip.

'Carla, I'm not sure..' his words, that lacked in intent were stopped by the pressure of her mouth against his. Her kiss was angry and messy, and unstoppable. He felt aroused and pulled her body towards him, complete taken in by her. His breathes were frantic and he tried to keep up with her hungry kisses, her hands wandering.

He growled as her kisses moved along his jaw bone and ran down his neck. And that was when she stopped. Her lips moist, parted over her favourite spot, poised and ready for her ambush. Her tongue tasted his hot skin. She was so thirsty, she could feel his blood rushing down her throat before she'd even broken the skin. His pulse was so bold and tantalising, her fingers clawed as his chest as she pressed her fangs against his jugular. She pressed harder, willing his skin to break so she could this over with, she didn't usually feel so wrong, so guilty, but he made her pause. Made her pull back


	7. Chapter 7

***Ignore the 'made her pull back' bit' in the last chapter, I don't know what went wrong there!**

She cupped the fresh puncture wounds with her tongue, channeling his warm blood down her throat, her tongue beating softly against his skin as she drank from him.

She felt him quivering under her grip, and something made her pull back. She stood, facing him, a thin steam of blood tickling down her chin, her eyes seemed to be glowing and her lips were parted, her pearly fangs clearly visible.

His hand, shaking rose to feel his neck.

'I'm sorry..' she said, suddenly panicked, not by his wound but by the fact she felt guilty. This never happened usually, it was all over in a couple of moments, a body discarded at her feet without a second thought.

'What.. did I do' Peter said nervously, not only alarmed by what she'd just done, but how her manner had so quickly shifted from confident to terrified.

'Nothing, you did nothing..' she said, her thoughts racing.

Peter groaned a little, his head spinning, and a searing pain coursing through his body.

'Sit down' she said grabbing his wrist, her thirst subdued for the moment.

He wasn't sure whether to take her hand or now, but with the pain increasing, and her eerily strong hold over him he obliged. Her hand was so cold, so frail and yet so strong.

She sat him down at the couch, glancing at his wound. It was clean, two deep, dark red marks, about an inch and a half apart stood out on his neck.

'You're.. a..' he couldn't finish the sentence, it sounded too surreal and silly to be true.

'Caught me out' Carla said, smirking a little, her fangs drawing Peter's attention.

'And you were.. going to.. kill me?' Peter said, looking slightly annoyed.

'Well, a girls gotta feed you know' Carla said, Peter's hand still in hers.

'Then why did you stop' Peter said, looking at her crimson stained lips.

'Truthfully, I don't know.. you've done something to me' Carla said.

'More like you've done something to me' Peter said, his vision diffusing into a blurry haze.

'Yeah.. sorry about that, listen, do you feel okay?' Carla said.

'I've just been bitten buy a.. vampire.. hardly' Peter said holding his head.

'I've never.. stopped before.. I don't know.. what's going to happen' Carla said suddenly feeling like a novice.

'Should I feel special' Peter said sarcastically, although part of him wanted to resume what they had started.

'A tad, listen, if I were you.. I'd stay here' Carla said.

'So you can do it again?' Peter said.

'No! So I can play nurse and look after you' Carla said winking at him


	8. Chapter 8

_Right, so I'm trying not to make this too 'twighlighty', but I'm not going to lie it is kind of hard, and I like the idea of Peter being pretty blood thirsty at first!_

Peter blinked hard. His head was pounding, his heard too. He felt hot, sweat pouring down his brow. He looked at his hands, they were clammy and shaking, his vision blurred.

'Carla?' he called.

'I'm here' she said, her voice surprisingly gentle.

'I feel.. I feel.. awful' Peter said.

'I bet you do..' Carla said, he felt the couch beneath him shift as she sat beside him.

'What time is it? he asked.

'4am, you've been asleep for about three days' Carla said.

'Three days? Three days!' he said, struggling to shout.

'Shh, don't strain yourself, it isn't easy you know' Carla said.

'What isn't easy?' Peter croaked.

Carla sighed. 'Changing..' she purred.

'Changing.. you mean I'm.. becoming like you?' he said.

'You say it as though it's a bad thing' Carla said.

'It is! I can't be.. a vampire, god it sounds ridiculous!' he said.

'Oi, don't knock it' Carla said, annoyance clear in her voice.

'Carla, if you haven't forgotten, I'm a father, a husband' he said, struggling to shout.

'And if you haven't forgotten it was you that followed me, with those puppy dog eyes' Carla said.

'Yeah well, you played on it didn't you' Peter said.

'If you hadn't been so weak and seduced by me than you wouldn't be here' Carla said, defending herself.

'Yeah, that's it, shift the blame to me' Peter said, his hand on his head.

'Listen Peter, I'm not blaming you.. I'm just saying.. you didn't help' Carla said, her hand finding his arm and rubbing it gently.

Peter felt too weak to fight his corner. His neck was still throbbing from where she had bitten him, his kisses stronger than he'd expected.

'So do you do this to all your victims then?' he said, as she helped him lie back.

'Actually, your the first, usually I finish them off.. but you.. were different' Carla said, confusion in her voice.

'Different?' Peter said.

'I couldn't do it.. I like you Peter' Carla said.

'Didn't stop you biting me though did it' Peter said.

'Take it as a compliment, it means your.. tasty' she chuckled.

'Tasty, yeah sounds fantastic' Peter said.

'Irresistible then, tempting.. ' Carla said.

'Bit better' Peter said.

'Hard to please eh, look's like I'm going to have a struggle on my hands' Carla said.

'Your not keeping me here' Peter said.

'Oh, believe me Peter, by the time you've come round.. you won't want to leave' Carla smirked, licking her fangs in an evil way.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla had sent Leanne several texts from Peter's phone, she didn't want the police out looking for him. She'd told her that Peter was fine, and needed some space and time to think about things.. it had left Leanne frantic with worry.. but for now, it seemed to be working.

'How are you feeling?' Carla asked, handing Peter a hot mug of coffee.

'Better.. but, I.. I'm hungry' Peter said.

'No, your thirsty. I'll get you something to eat, but I'm telling you, from now on, blood is the only thing that's going to be able to.. stop that feeling' Carla said.

'So this is it? No way back?' Peter said.

'I'm sorry Peter, I actually feel guilty, which is rare for me, but no way back, your one of us now' Carla said.

'Us?' Peter said.

'Well I'm not the only one in existence you know, how do you think I became one?' Carla laughed.

'Can't you be born.. one' Peter said.

'Well, you can, but most people are changed, you should feel special, you're my first.. cha.. changee' Carla grinned seemingly proud of herself.

'So.. what do I do now?' Peter asked.

'Well, I'm telling you, if you go out there, you're going to kill someone' Carla said as Peter's eyes widened.

'But..' Peter said nervously.

'Your young, you're going to be temped by.. everything.. you won't be able to resist it' Carla said.

'How do you?' he asked.

'Experience, I'm an old girl you know' Carla laughed.

'You don't look it.. your beautiful' he said, his hand raising to cup her cheek.

'Sorry' he said pulling away.

'You just couldn't resist right..' Carla winked.

'.. no' Peter said.

'Peter, don't feel bad.. you know, there's a reason you here now' Carla said.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'You don't half ask questions' she chuckled, putting her hand over his.

'I'm just so confused Carla..' Peter said.

'I know, I know, listen, you just need to rest, let me get you something to eat.. then I need to go out' Carla said.

'I need to see Simon' he said.

'Simon.. oh, your son' Carla said.

Peter nodded, 'He'll be wandering where I am' Peter said.

'Yes, I bet, but you can't see him, it's too dangerous at the moment' Carla said.

'Carla, I wouldn't kill my son' Peter said.

'No, in fact he's probably the one person you wouldn't, but.. Leanne, your Dad.. the public.. you need to keep your distance' Carla said.

'I can't stay in here all day' Peter said.

'No.. but for now.. you must' Carla said as Peter frowned.

'This is such a mess' he said, shaking his head.

'Hey, it will get easier, I promise' Carla said standing up.

'How can you say that, Carla a few days ago I was a normal man, normal life and now you've turned me into a monster' Peter said, tears stinging his eyes.

'Hey, we're not monsters, we're superior beings' Carla winked.

'Well I don't feel like one' Peter said.

'Oh, you will Peter, you will.. what do you see when you look at me?' Carla said.

Peter looked up at her. She'd always looked different, exotically beautiful, pale, almost translucent alabaster skin, deep red lips and sparkling green eyes, dark, soft hair and a lean, stunning figure, she'd always looked out of this world. And now he knew why.

'I see.. you're breathtaking' he said honestly, without wanting to sound soppy.

'Well, I'd take a look in the mirror darling, because that's what I've been thinking about you'


End file.
